escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
The Country Games
| presenter = * }} | judges = * * * }} | voices = Rodrigo Devries | country = Israel | language = English | num_series = 1 | num_episodes = 20 | executive_producer = | location = United States | runtime = 60–150 minutes | company = | distributor = Country Contest Union | network = | picture_format = 1080p HDTV | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = | website_title = }} The Country Games is an international Country Contest Union Israel-based reality television country competition to determine beautiful countries. It features sixteen countries every edition, who qualified from qualification rounds, who compete each week with cities in order to progress to the next and win the competition. Created by Trey Curran from the Country Contest Union, the show began in 2017 and has since aired every month. In order to keep the contest interesting, each editions features new countries as previous countries must wait at least one edition in order to compete again; this also applies to judging countries who want to compete again. The series consists of auditions, bootcamp, judges' houses, several weeks of live shows, semi-finals and the final amongst other rounds. Following the first few weeks of the first contest, it became an outbreak hit surpassing the Country Contest to become the most successful CCU contest. The first contest saw a new presenter hosting the contest every week with the two most popular of male and female respectively hosting the final round of the competition. However, some elements of the first contest were criticized, even by some broadcasters, which resulted in changes for the second contest. Series overview Broadcast overview Episodes Season 1 (2017) The first season consisted of 20 episodes, four which aired on and the rest on . However, the CCU stated that due to a episode count restriction from ABC, they were not able to produce as many episodes as originally hoped. Season 2 (2017) * American director Jerrod Cantu returns to direct the premiere of the host country. The second season consisted of 18 episodes, a decrease due to the CCU's decision to cancel the qualification rounds. As a result, Freeform no longer aired live episodes but rather reran them. SBS served as the host broadcaster of the second season, with the contest originally airing in the network. ABC cancelled the broadcast of the series following the conclusion of the third live show, which led to CCU 'being very angry' about the decision. However, CCU announced within hours that Freeform agreed to serve as the new American broadcaster. ABC later stated that the ratings had "picked up" in the first season as the competition was held in the US, with American hosts every week; something that was not done in the second. ABC then stated that should the US ever host the competition again, it would "be honored" to broadcast alongside Freeform. However, the CCU stated that as the US hosted and judged the first edition, it would only ever be able to host again should it win an edition (which could happen earliest in the fourth edition due to "hosting rules"). Following the broadcast, Freeform renewed the broadcast for a third season. However, the channel stated that it would only broadcast 15 episodes next series. Due to this, CCU searched for another American channel to broadcast the first few episodes. The CCU later announced that E! would broadcast the first few episodes of the third season as "much more episodes" were ordered by the host broadcaster of the edition. * American broadcast: (Episodes 1–7); (Episodes 8–17) Season 3 (2018) * American broadcast: (Episodes 1–5; 19–20); (Episodes 6–20); (Episodes 19–20); (Episodes 19–20) Worldwide syndication Every edition, the host country's competing broadcaster can choose a different broadcaster to host some or all shows, which is syndicated from by other international broadcasters. United States ABC served as the host broadcaster in the first contest, where it was watched by most viewers. After the broadcast, ABC announced that it would continue showing the program for its second season thanks to the high viewers. A partnership with Freeform continued as the show gave it high ratings.